User talk:98.177.220.111
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for your edit to the Stegosaurus page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- CoolJ7 (Talk) 23:55, December 19, 2012 Hello, welcome to Dinopedia. Sure, I'll rename the Burgess Shale page and I've just made an Astrodon page for you. Justisaurus (talk) 04:12, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Pterodactylus Problem For the Pterodactylus page do you want me to translate it into English or is there another problem? Justisaurus (talk) 19:39, December 23, 2012 (UTC) There some Wikipedia links on it but the picture looks good. Thank you but they lived in the Jurassic Period. Hey, thank you for your reply on my blog and I'm glad you like the new changes. Also, thank you for the suggestion for Kaatedocus, but we prefer not to use word-for-word what Wikipedia has written about a dinosaur. It keeps us feeling unique to the web and also from getting in trouble for copy rights. Just thought I'd let you know. Thanks again. Justisaurus (talk) 20:28, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Ichthyostega and Eusthenopteron I've finished the Ichthyostega page except for pictures, because for some reason it wouldn't let me upload any. But I'll get some on as soon as I can. Justisaurus (talk) 00:48, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for helping start with the Nothronychus page, but I was actually beginning on it when you posted that page. That picture was up there because I'd just added it to the page. I just finished it and it looks better than when it started, but how about from now on you wait until I've posted the page before you publish it, because then it doesn't look like I got the credit for it. Thanks, and keep up the good work here. Justisaurus (talk) 04:18, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Lagosuchus and Eoraptor Lagosuchus came before Eoraptor. I read Bob Bakker's book "The Dinosaur Heresies" and it says that Lagosuchus was likely the first dinosaur ever and might have even been the ancestor to pterosaurs as well, so it came quite a ways before Eoraptor did. Justisaurus (talk) 23:55, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Won't Block You I won't block you, I think you've contributed greatly to this wiki and I'm beginning to feel a personal connection with you. Just don't try to take over Dinopedia or keep other users from using it and you'll be fine. P.S. I wasn't able to find the user Moon Snail, so I don't know where you got it from. Justisaurus (talk) 03:57, January 4, 2013 (UTC) An American Sable Rabbit edit shows the User:Moon Snail. P.S Who's Auriplane. Link is http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=American_Sable&diff=502868091&oldid=464196042 Hey, great job on helping improve our wiki, but please don't just copy an article from Wikipedia and just paste it onto a page for that article. It may end up getting this wiki community in trouble for copyright purposes and we try to keep this website a bit more original in our posts. Just thought I'd let you know, because it's a lot more work for me having to delete all that had been posted and have to rewrite it. Thanks. Justisaurus (talk) 03:17, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Justisaurus I will fix the Panderichthys. Lesothosaurus Thank you for re-creating the Lesothosaurus page! Along with all the many other contributions you've made to the wiki, they are both very helpful and greatly appreciated! ''CJ7 My Talk 00:25, January 16, 2013 (UTC) What edit What edit do you want to do in the brachiosaurus page?--Jumpingcard (talk) 08:46, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Wait Oh you will have to wait i have to study i have 3 exams next week--Jumpingcard (talk) 20:09, February 16, 2013 (UTC) You can help too Why don't you registrer here too? It's free and you'll be able to do the things you want to do--Jumpingcard (talk) 07:27, February 17, 2013 (UTC) PS:The video was deleted before I registered. Categories problems The categories of the brachiosaurus that I'm trying to post don't appear. I need help.--Jumpingcard (talk) 15:49, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Images You also can look for images, I believe there isn't more raul martin photos.--Jumpingcard (talk) 15:54, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Well Can you do the esperornis page?I'm going to do the giraffatitan page.--Jumpingcard (talk) 16:06, February 17, 2013 (UTC) You can't You can't create them because you aren't registered?--Jumpingcard (talk) 16:23, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Wait I'm finishing the Giraffatitan page, but I going to study for 2-3 hours when I have finished it.--Jumpingcard (talk) 16:43, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Oh shit Could you post the brachiosaurus categories again? I believe that I've just eliminate them--Jumpingcard (talk) 17:01, February 17, 2013 (UTC) WTF Wtf? Why I have to create all this pages?--Jumpingcard (talk) 17:06, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Dinosaur Train It's was a kid's show for little preschoolers and kindergartens why there's a page here. I think the user who created michlinoceras and Adocus did that. User:98.177.220.111 I'm 16 Well, I'm 16 years old, and I'm spanish, so it's 21:43h now and i've alredy finish studying. Why am I the new "Justisaurus"?--Jumpingcard (talk) 20:45, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Help Can you tell me how can I change the logo of the main page? And how to post the categories(yes for posting the categories I'm useless)--Jumpingcard (talk) 20:51, February 17, 2013 (UTC) I'm Back Hey, I'm back! Did you miss me? Sorry I wasn't able to do anything on Dinopedia for a few days, my computer wouldn't let me edit anything on here. I'd be happy to change the logo for Dinopedia, and you shouldn't give up on me like that, you know. What T. rex skull picture would you like for the new logo? Talk with Justisaurus, I only findfossil photos of it.--Jumpingcard (talk) 15:00, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Jajaja Your advice seems an order: Put it in your favourites NOW. Jajajaja. Well if you want I'll put it.--Jumpingcard (talk) 16:13, February 18, 2013 (UTC) P.S:What picture? Because I've one put